Implantable medical devices include, among other things, cardiac rhythm management (CRM) devices such as pacers, cardioverters, defibrillators, cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT) devices, as well as combination devices that provide more than one of these therapy modalities to a subject. For example, an implantable defibrillator/pacer is typically configured as an implantable defibrillator with backup pacing capability. Such devices are intended to serve patients having a history of previous ventricular or atrial tachyarrhythmia episodes. Ventricular arrhythmias include ventricular tachyarrhythmia (VT) and dangerous and life-threatening ventricular fibrillation (VF), referred to collectively herein as VT/VF. VT/VF is typically treated with antitachyarrhythmia pacing (ATP) therapy or a defibrillation countershock.